


Caffeinated

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [531]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 00:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13625130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: drdone askedOh shit, prompts? Gordon and Alan vs. insomnia?





	Caffeinated

Gordon knew three triple espressos was a bad idea, but they were delicious then, and midnight had been far away at the time.

It was midnight now, and Gordon was feeling about ready to go for a run, or a swim, or maybe just vibrate into another plane of existence where he hadn’t been an idiot close to OD-ing on caffeine.

Gordon settled for prowling the halls, listening to the rest of the world sleep.

There was a light on under Alan’s door; the kid had probably fallen asleep mid-game again or something.  Gordon eased the door open and slipped inside.

Instead of a lump sprawled on the floor, Alan was mostly upright, his fingers the only part of him moving as he stared into the glowing screen.  “Allie?”

Alan’s head lolled back, exhausting pouring off him.  “Oh, hey Gordon.”

Gordon dropped, cross-legged to the floor.  “Whatcha doing?” he asked, faux-bright.

Alan sighed.  “I am so tired I am wired,” he muttered.  “Trying to get my brain to shut up with some mindless violence.”

Gordon shuffled closer, until he could feel the muscles in Alan’s arms twitch as they brushed against his own.  He waited, feeling his own jitters burn out as slowly Alan slumped to the side, his head coming to rest on Gordon’s shoulder.

Gordon caught the controller before it hit the rug, and proceeded to wreck all of Alan’s impossible stats before sleep finally claimed him too.


End file.
